Episode 9129 (27th March 2017)
Plot Daniel tries to talk to Sinead about her miscarriage and suggests she should see a doctor. She refuses and rushes out to work to avoid talking to him. Todd continues to poke fun at Phelan but when he makes a joke about the spirit world, Phelan flips and shoves him up against the wall in front of a shocked Billy and Shona. Todd refuses to work with him again. Devastated by Peter's apparent betrayal, Toyah is comforted by Leanne. Ken can't get hold of Peter and Tracy refuses to help, accusing him of putting his real kids before her. Ken tears a strip off Phelan about the delays to the kitchen. He yells out about everyone letting him down, upsetting Amy. Nick warns Toyah that Peter will wreck her life and she should get out now. Daniel confides in Ken that Sinead has had a miscarriage and he feels partly to blame because of the stress he's caused her. Ken masks his guilt. Ken spots Peter and tries to talk to him but his son accuses him of ruining his life. Ken then tries to make a truce with Tracy but she refuses. He accuses her of being self-obsessed and callous and not worth any future effort from him. Desperate to prove his innocence, Peter calls on Chloe and begs her to set the record straight. She refuses and taunts him. Toyah rings Toby and asks to meet him. In the community centre, Amy prepares for a violin performance with Tracy and Luke in the audience. Pretending she's forgotten her rosin, she slips back home. Daniel finds Sinead in some pain on the sofa. Amy rings someone, saying the money will be behind the clock and they can collect it safely as everyone will be at the concert. Toby arrives at the flat and Toyah tells him she's left Peter. She asks that they go for a drive so they're not disturbed. A distraught Peter sees them driving off. Ken finds out from Phelan that Seb hasn't turned up for work. He complains about the speed of the job, hinting that he's being ripped off and infuriates the builder by saying that he shouldn't have trusted him. Peter stalks into the Rovers and helps himself to a bottle of whisky from behind the bar, slapping £20 down in front of Liz before leaving. Daniel gets Dr Gaddas round. She says she will arrange a scan if Sinead isn't sure is she has miscarried. The girl's forced to confess that she had a termination. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles *Toby Chapman - Andrew Dowbiggin *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and landing *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior, hallway and living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Devastated by Peter's apparent betrayal, Toyah takes comfort from Leanne, while he begs Chloe to set the record straight; Daniel tries to talk to Sinead about her miscarriage; and Phelan blows his top with Todd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,535,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes